Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1 10
| NextIssue = | Editor1_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Editor1_2 = Mike Carlin | Writer1_1 = Paul Dini | Writer1_2 = Justin Gray | Writer1_3 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Writer1_4 = Keith Giffen | Penciler1_1 = Scott Kolins | Inker1_1 = Scott Kolins | Colourist1_1 = Tom S. Chu | Letterer1_2 = Ken Lopez | Editor2_1 = Elisabeth V. Gehrlein | Writer2_1 = Scott Beatty | Penciler2_1 = Bruce Timm | Inker2_1 = Bruce Timm | Colourist2_1 = Hi-Fi Design | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Quotation = Can you hear me, father Bruce? Eye am no longer a child. Eye have surpassed you, father. Eye have become a world unto myself. | Speaker = Brother Eye | StoryTitle1 = The Gods Must be Crazy! | Synopsis1 = Harley Quinzel, Holly Robinson, and Mary Batson defeats Apokolips' guards that are guarding a energy vault containing the Olympian Gods. At first the three don't know how to release the Gods, but Mary, hearing from the Gods, speaks "Shazam"... A distance away from where they are, the Challengers sees a large lightning strike and investigate the site of the strike. Mary has turned herself into Mary Marvel once again, and has freed the Olympian Gods. Mary ask the Gods as to why they have given back her powers, in which Athena replies that she has been through a life of peril-filled trials and that freeing the Gods is enough to have given her absolution. Harley interrupts and protests that she and Holly have went through the difficulties in saving the Gods, and needs a share of respect. The muse Thalia and the goddess Diana are amused of Harley's tenacity and sees that Granny Goodness is alive, they gift Harley and Holly with their portion of their powers to battle Granny. Meanwhile the Una-OMAC fights Karate Kid after failing to assimilating him. Val tries to reason with Una inside to resist, and is intervene by Red Robin, who reasons that there is nothing to help her as an OMAC. Red Robin then plans to destroy the OMAC, but Karate Kid stops him. Annoyed with Karate Kid, Red Robin abandons him as Val is soon defeated by the OMAC. Seeing that it couldn't absorb Karate Kid, Brother Eye has Karate Kid carried back to its base for an autopsy for further answers. On another part of Apokolips, Granny Goodness is escorted by honor guards, and knows that Mary, Harley and Holly freed the Olympian Gods. The said three heroines track Granny and fights the honor guards. As the three defeats the honor guards, Granny tries to flee to Darkseid's Keep. The three women tracks Granny through Holly's gifted scent of smell, and finds Granny confronted by the Infinity Man and is killed by him. After the Infinity Man leaves, Mary, Harly and Holly are content by Granny's death but are stranded on Apokolips. However, they are soon met by the Challengers. Pied Piper watches Apokolips' devastation as the man that he met, revealed to be DeSaad, telling him that he has the power to harness the Anti-Life Equation in a manner beyond that of a New God, and tries to convince him to play his flute to unleash the Equation to control Apokolips, as well in unlocking Piper's countdown shackle (disposing Trickster's hand). However, before Piper can play the equation from his pipe, Brother Eye finishes assimilating Apokolips, sending a massive tremor across the planet plummeting DeSaad and Piper to the ground. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Harley Quinn | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia }} ----